The transformation of organic and inorganic wastes into beneficial materials by earthworms and insect larvae have been known for thousands of years. Currently, these organisms are receiving global interest for assisting in the managing of modern organic waste streams.
The US EPA estimates that approximately 600 million tons of compostable organic waste from residential, commercial, and industrial sources was land-filled, land-spread, or incinerated, in 2009. Typical US households discard 500 lbs of food scrap yearly, while retail food outlets discard more than 100 pounds of food scrap daily. Land-filling, land-spreading, and incinerating these wastes often degrades water and air systems, generating green house gases and sequestering significant amounts of plant nutrients that could be recycled and reused for commercial and residential agriculture and gardening.
The application of worms and insect larvae in controlled and sophisticated manners holds tremendous promise in resolving these waste management problems. Composts and metabolic excretions generated by earthworms, often referred to as vermicompost and castings, respectively, are widely recognized for their value as fertilizers and soil amendments, as well as their ability to improve plant health, growth, and yields. Worms and insect larvae are well recognized as a food source for both humans and animals, and still remain an important component of outdoor recreational activities.